


guess who's coming to dinner

by sweetsymphony



Series: good company [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsymphony/pseuds/sweetsymphony
Summary: “That is the guy you’ve been seeing?” She gestures none too subtly across the room where Jim is sitting, having an animated conversation with their nine-year-old. “What is he twelve?”Now its Leos turn to roll his eyes in exasperation. “He’s twenty-one. Perfectly legal.”





	guess who's coming to dinner

“Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me Leonard.”

Jocelyn is just as picture pretty as the day he married her. Honey blonde hair pulled back to frame her striking pale face, blue eyes ablaze with annoyance. He watches as her button nose wrinkles in irritation, something he used to find agonizingly adorable. She folds her arms across her chest and gives him a look so exasperated he can’t help but let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“That is the guy you’ve been seeing?” She gestures none too subtly across the room where Jim is sitting, having an animated conversation with their nine-year-old. “What is he twelve?”

Now its Leos turn to roll his eyes in exasperation. “He’s twenty-one. Perfectly legal.”

“I think you mean barely legal. I invite my ex-husband to Thanksgiving dinner and he brings his sugar baby as a date.” Jocelyn throws her hands up in a pantomime of frustration. “Clearly I have brought this on myself.”

When he and Jocelyn had first split five years ago, to say it had been hostile would be generous. They’d gone through years of terse custody arrangements, vicious child support battles, and cold-war pick up spots. Within the last year they had agreed to make a better effort to co-parent Joanna, who was now old enough to pick up on her parent’s unfriendliness.

So far it had been going well and Leo hoped this wouldn’t throw a wrench into the tentative peace they had etched out thus far. Originally, he hadn’t wanted to bring Jim. They’d been together going on six months now and every day was better than the last. Jim was a beacon of light, with an undoubtedly intoxicating presence. The most charming and naturally gifted person Leo had ever met. He’d done more with Jim in the past six months than he had in his previous thirty-four years combined. The thought of spending Thanksgiving apart was worse than facing Jocelyn’s ire.

“He’s completing his undergraduate degree with a double major in astrophysics and aerospace engineering.”

“He’s thirteen years younger than you Leo. He’s a sugar baby.” Joyce just shakes her head. “I need a drink. A strong drink.”

Despite her mothers feelings, Joanna clearly approves.

She hangs off Jims arm starry-eyed and bashful and scrambles to claim the seat beside him at the dinner table. Jim is equally smitten and they crane their heads together laughing. It is a pretty picture, and Leo is flooded with warmth at the sight. He’d known they’d get along, Jim was great with children, but it still felt good. He raised his brows at Jocelyn _‘See? What did I tell you’_ and she just rolls hers back _‘shut the hell up Leo’_ and takes another long drink from her glass of wine. 

Later that night when he’s tucking Joanna in, she turns to him with an adorably serious expression small eyebrow knitted together in consternation

“Daddy, I think I love Jim.”

“He’s a bit old for you darlin”. Leo tells her impossibly amused.

“I don’t _care_.” And yes its clear Joanna has inherited her mother’s flair for the dramatic. She pulls the blankets up to her chin and sighs a dreamy expression on her tiny face. “I can wait Daddy that’s how much I love him.”

He tells Jim as much and is equally tickled by the bright grin that lights up Jims impossibly handsome face.


End file.
